User talk:Strongholdman
It needs to be Wiki.png and not Wiki.jpg. Just thought that I would let you know. --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 05:47, 16 Junhi strongholdman, i noticed that the awards cabinet conditions you said is not complete and accurate. some awards are not described for example the award before dragon summoner. no name given. also ultimate castle award cant be acheived with the description you provide. please help me complete my awards cabinet. thanks e 2007 (UTC) Admin Requests I'm going to create a page that is special for administrator requests. If you don't want it, then you can delete it. But, it would be easier to get admins that way, since not all people spend the time looking. --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 01:06, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Admin application hi, I wrotte an application in the administrator requests page but I don't know why it is bugued. So I tell you it here. *Age: 15 years old Reason for Adminship: I would like to help you in your project of stronghold wiki. Information that you know about Stronghold: A lot of things, I have too some manuals about the game written by friends, but it's in french. I am ready to translate as much possible things to help you. Additional Information : I have already though about a stronghold wiki, but I hadn't the courage to start it my self. I would to represente the french community of stronghold because I'm webmaster of Stronghold french Heaven which is the first one french community of stronghold: http://strongholdfrenchheaven.xooit.com I'll ask to my members to help me to writte the most article in english. okay have a nice day Tanguezo 09:00, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Okay. You are the last one i take now but please spread this site to all stronghold sites you know. I have put to wikipedia and stronghold heaven. okay, thank you. I've made pub on two french forum. Have you got msn ? mine is thetanguezo@hotmail.com Tanguezo 11:55, 23 June 2007 (UTC) I don't use Strongholdman 11:42, 24 June 2007 (UTC) hmm, are you really motivated to make this wiki ? I have made a team to make article on it but I want to be sure that it won't be useless. Tanguezo 12:05, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Question Dear Strongholdman, is this wiki only about the game, Stronghold? Or is it about all the Stronghold games? -- Uneven elephant 22:24, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Admins I've removed the inactive admins as you requested. Are there any other active users here who could take over their role? Angela (talk) 13:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : Yes, actually. Please see my request here. Abyssalstudios 16:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey I added a short article on slingers, I hope to do more in the future. Is there any help to navigating this place? Activity I checked the logs, and haven't seen any activity on this wiki for months. Are there any truly active users here? New To wiki And Need Help Fast! Hi Im new to this wiki Stuff and im The guy who edited that Warrior Monk Page in Stronghold 2.Im Lost i edited And i created an Account and It Keeps Saying I have Not Created an Account Im Confused what do i do?I put alex 240 as a User But says It does Not Know Him. Help Me Please! a Guy supposed to Be Alex 240. It still Won't Work ---- I've tried it twice and Still Keeps Saying "we Are Unable to Create Your User".What Else Can i do?Help me out Guy supposed to Be Alex 240. Interested in helping out here if it's wanted Hey there! I just got back into good ol' Stronghold Crusader.. And well, i started looking around for some extra info. This seems to be the only wiki dedicated to Stronghold, and i feel it'd be a good idea to help out a little. (: I'm just writing here though, since it seems a little bit inactive and neglected, and i don't wanna be the only one around. xD Maybe you'd even wanna play a few games sometime? Just dropping by either way, i'll check back soon. I've returned Sorry I've been gone for nearly a year, boss =). But I'm back, and interested in those Sysop rights you were talking about... Could help you but... I would like to help ya but im 13, so i wouldn't qualify for administraitor.(even though i've been admin im my websites) and i used to play sh games,i still might have strategies in the old noggin.anyway if there is anything i can do to help you and this wiki out just ask me. Stronghold Wiki Hello i'm Der Verbannte or The Exilant. I woul ask you because i will (?) a mutual Link for our Site's. our Wiki is in a Beginning phase but we would a link because then we can win more Authors. sorry for my crazy englisch my English level is very low, but i hope you can understand my salat :). Der Verbannte ~ User talk:Der Verbannte 18:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :sorry my site is this Page thx 18:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm Kopakamata97, the bureucrat of a ton of wikis. Anyways, I was wondering - do you mind if I create some templates and stuff and renovate this place? It's, no offense, a mess. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC)